Dile que sí
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: —Bueno, no es como si pudiera imaginarte en pantalones de mujer —rió falsamente, en un intento por desviar la conversación.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Su reloj de pulsera marcaba casi las ocho de la noche cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento envolverle en un frío abrazo.

—No había motivo para venir tan temprano.

Acarició sus propios brazos en un intento por brindar un poco de calor al resto de su cuerpo. Observó a su alrededor cómo numerosas personas se acumulaban frente a las diferentes puertas de vidrio que formaban parte del elegante edificio.

— ¿Ya ves que hay fila? Eso es motivo suficiente para venir temprano, además de que existen razones ligadas a la cortesía que dudo seas capaz de comprender.

Un par de carcajadas estruendosas se oyeron, provenientes de un círculo de personas que se encontraban cerca de una de las puertas contiguas a la suya. Esperó a que el volumen disminuyera hasta estar seguro de que sería oído por su acompañante.

—No sé qué tan cortés pretendes que sea en el estado en el que me encuentro —comentó—. Me estoy congelando aquí fuera, ¿sabes?

—Por eso es bueno llegar temprano a la fila, así entramos antes.

—Bien podríamos haber llegado en el horario correspondiente y abrigados.

Antes de poder ser interrumpido, añadió:

—No importa qué tan al últimos estemos en la fila, al fin y al cabo tenemos lugares numerados.

— ¿Por qué no vas al auto, buscas algo con que taparte y te dejas de quejar? —evadió sus palabras, buscando presurosamente las llaves y extendiéndoselas para después cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Hasta el auto? ¡Lo dices como si estuviera tan cerca!

Tras meditarlo unos segundos volvió a hablar.

—Al menos podrías acompañarme.

—O mejor te quedas aquí y esperamos a que las puertas se abran.

—Tú fuiste el de la idea del auto y, de nuevo, tenemos asientos numerados.

—De acuerdo —respondió con una mueca de malestar en el rostro.

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia el vehículo, alejándose de allí. A pesar de que aún continuaba presente, el viento no soplaba tan fuerte —o puede que simplemente no lo sintieran con la misma intensidad que instantes antes—. Con los cabellos amenazando con desnudar su frente de una inesperada ráfaga, Inglaterra apresuraba el paso. Francia se veía comprometido a seguirle, mas no se quejaba, puesto que temía que su acompañante girara y volviera a la puerta del teatro sin pensárselo dos veces. Paso tras paso recorrieron las cuadras, que el francés no se molestó en contar, y antes de darse cuenta veía cómo las mismas manos que quitaban la alarma del automóvil le invitaban a tomar su abrigo.

—Apresúrate o te dejaré encerrado aquí dentro y me iré yo solo a ver la obra —advirtió una vez hubo abierto la puerta del lado del conductor.

—No me obligues a repetirte lo de los asientos —respondió mientras se inclinaba a buscar su tapado.

Tan pronto como habían llegado se dispusieron a volver, ahora con un Francia mucho más a gusto. A no tan larga distancia podían oír unos cuantos pasos de, lo que intuyeron serían, otros espectadores dirigiéndose hacia el mismo lugar que ellos. Este hecho alteró un tanto los nervios de Inglaterra, que tan solo pensaba en lo larga que debía de encontrarse la fila de su función.

—Oye, mira —señaló el otro, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con semblante un tanto ausente.

—Esa mujer —dijo, refiriéndose a una dama que se encontraba lo suficientemente alejada como para no oírles—. Juraría haberla visto alguna de las veces anteriores. No —se corrigió—, estoy completamente seguro, reconocería esos pantalones en donde fuese.

Esas últimas palabras consiguieron espabilar completamente al inglés.

—Reconoces a alguien por los pantalones que lleva —reafirmó, con un mínimo deje de sorpresa en su voz.

—Sólo si se trata de pantalones como ésos —se sonrió Francia—. Aunque debo decir que su trasero no favorece a la prenda, el mío la luciría mejor.

—Querrás decir que la prenda no favorece a su trasero.

—No, me refería exactamente a que si bien no es el peor trasero sobre el que he posado la vista, definitivamente tampoco es el mejor —sentenció—. Y también decía que los pantalones se verían mucho mejor en el mío, ¿verdad? —añadió tras pensárselo unos segundos.

Inglaterra vaciló un instante, el cual también le fue suficiente para alcanzar a sonrojarse.

—Ni que fuera un pantalón tan bello.

—Pero se vería mejor en mí, ¿no lo crees? —insistió.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiera imaginarte en pantalones de mujer —rió falsamente, en un intento por desviar la conversación.

—Inglaterra… Será mejor que no estés intentando evadir mi pregunta.

—Mejore déjate de tanto interrogatorio y apresurémonos que sino nos vamos a perder la función.

—Por mí la función puede esperar toda la noche, más te vale que me respondas ahora —detuvo su marcha y se cruzó de brazos, mirando al inglés directo a los ojos.

— ¿Estás tratando de amenazarme?, ¿en serio? —preguntó al detenerse de igual forma, devolviéndole la mirada, con un deje de diversión impreso en el rostro.

—Puedes… tomarlo como quieras —respondió sin tanta confianza en su voz mientras el otro le escrutaba con la mirada.

—No puede ser que estés hablando en serio —suspiró. Se movió hasta donde el francés y le tomó de un brazo, inclinando el rostro a un lado para hablarle directo al oído—. Sabes perfectamente que tú trasero luciría mejor que cualquier otro, en la prenda que fuera, incluso si estuvieras vestido de vagabundo. Y es por eso también que permito sus frecuentes visitas en mi cama.

Ante sus palabras Francia no puedo evitar sonreírse, hasta que una expresión traviesa surcó sus labios.

— ¿Y sabes cuál es el par de pantalones que prefiero en ti?

— ¿Hm? —inquirió el otro, no del todo seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

—Los pantalones de Adán —respondió en un susurro.

—Ya. Debemos volver —se apresuró a exclamar.

— ¿En serio me harás repetirte lo de los asientos? —apuntó, dejando atrás todo rastro de perversión.


End file.
